


Until We Meet Again

by capsicle_joy (daggersofLoki)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), POV Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersofLoki/pseuds/capsicle_joy
Summary: Hey guys!Yay! My first Loki oneshot! I hope you guys like it! This is based on the first Avengers movie and the beginning of Thor: Ragnarok! Happy reading!





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Yay! My first Loki oneshot! I hope you guys like it! This is based on the first Avengers movie and the beginning of Thor: Ragnarok! Happy reading!

The oxygen that surrounded you seemed to disappear as you blinked rapidly to clear your blurred sight. Your vision had to be deceiving you. There was no way he was standing there, only a few feet away from you. It seemed forever ago when he saved you from the... Aliens or whatever they were and you thought he had dropped off the face of the Earth. No one had seen him in about five years, yet there he was, clad in all black and looking gorgeous as ever. But, you didn't like him in that way, did you? Your heart began to race as images flooded your brain.

*****Flashback******

You watched in pure terror as the city was torn in half by hideous black creatures who didn't seem to care about anything but death and destruction. You should have been running away from the aliens like everyone around you, but your feet refused to move, glued to the asphalt as one came hurtling towards you in some form of a spaceship.

In the distance, you could hear someone yelling but you couldn't place where it was coming from. Your focus was on the monster that was headed straight towards you, bound to crush you into a million pieces. Or so you thought.

The only thing you processed was another alien spaceship thing crashing into the one that had been plummeting towards you and a man using some kind of scepter to destroy the beings. Once your mind began functioning again, fear coursed through your veins upon recognition of who the man was. You had yet to know his name, but you didn't need to. All you needed to know was that the destruction that was currently happening in your city, your home, was his doing.

Everything about him intimidated you. The gold horns that played as a helmet on his head, his pure black hair, his piercing green eyes, and the specter he held, of course, because you witnessed him murdering one of the powerful creatures with it. There was only one thought repeating itself inside your head. You were next.

But, instead of reaching out to place his scepter on your chest like you'd seen him do with others, he simply lowered it and neared you slowly. He moved it in a circular motion, pointing it towards the ground and created a barrier around the two of you, either to protect you from the chaos that surrounded you, or to avoid being interrupted while murdering you with his staff. You decided on the latter and slowly backed away from him until you felt your back push against the see-through globe around you both.

"P-Please, don't hurt me." You weren't a fighter, hell, you were a babysitter. You would do anything to protect the kids you cared for, but the list of options you had was limited. You knew the basics of self-defense but it wasn't like you had a weapon to protect you from this... God. You were on your way to a coffee shop when chaos erupted, not krav maga class.

"I won't hurt you." His soft voice startled you, the British accent adding to the effect. You were expecting a deep, baritone sound to pass through his lips, but you received a kind-sounding voice with a, not to mention, hot accent. 

Your cheeks heated momentarily before you shook the thought from your mind and swallowed thickly. He said he wouldn't hurt you, but you couldn't trust him. He was destroying New York as he spoke. Well, it wasn't technically him but those creatures didn't exactly have minds of their own. Someone was controlling them and you knew it was him, but for some reason, you were having a difficult time convincing yourself of that. He honestly seemed like a legitimately nice man, despite the murder he was arranging.

"What's your name?" It might have been an act, but he appeared to be genuinely interested in the information he was asking for. It wasn't like he would remember your name anyway but was that reason enough to give him that data? 

"Why does it matter? You're gonna kill me anyway. Do you write down the names of every person you kill? Because if you did, that would be a hell of a lot of writing." Your heart thumped against your chest as the words came out of your mouth. You had never meant to be so bitter but it was too late anyway. He probably deserved it anyway.

A ping went off in your chest when you saw his expression waver and sadness flicker in his eyes but only for a second. "I said I wouldn't hurt you, didn't I?"

"Y/N."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Y/N." You clenched your jaw as you waited for his reaction. He would probably kill you anyway. It was only a matter of time.

"I know what you're thinking about, Darling. I'm not going to kill you."

The pet name sent a shiver down your spine and butterflies swirling around in your stomach. You cursed yourself and shook your head vigorously to rid your brain of your silly thoughts. "Then what are you gonna do to me?"

"Nothing. I only wanted my army to stay away from you."

His comment caused your heart to clench and you gulped softly and nodded. You couldn't fall for him. He was a multi-murderer. But, then again, everyone deserved a second chance. No! You couldn't.

You hadn't realized before, but he had lifted the protective globe from around you and compelled it to disintegrate. He offered a smirk before letting a spaceship pick him up and take him away.

*****End of Flashback*****

You let out a string of curses as you watched a pair of excited girls fangirl as they took a selfie with Thor and laughed softly at the exaggerated eye roll Loki endured. Well, you thought you had laughed softly. Apparently, your laugh was loud enough to catch Loki's attention as he turned around to face the direction of the sound. His eyes widened when he saw you, smiling as your (E/C) eyes lit up with joy. When you locked eyes, your heart began thumping in your ears. You saw his lips mouth your name as he whispered it ever so softly. He remembered. 

You smiled widely and jogged over to him. "You know, you never told me your name. But, don't worry. I figured it out," You said as you trekked over to the sexy beast. "You also didn't let me thank you." You reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck with the sudden boost of confidence you attained. You smiled as he sat in shock before slowly wrapping his arms around your waist.

For some reason, you weren't angry or sad about what he had done. You were happy to see him. It seemed odd, but love makes people do strange things. But, was it really love? You hadn't a clue. All you knew was your thoughts about Loki when first meeting him were true. Everyone deserves a second chance, no matter what they have done.

"It was my pleasure." He finally spoke up after you pulled away and the sound of his voice after so long caused a blush to travel up your neck and settle beneath your cheekbones.

Thor watched with a content smile on his face before a yellow-orange circle formed around Loki with a flickering light and a crackling sound. Loki said something but you were too worried about the circle around his feet to process his words.

It wasn't until the circle opened up and, in a way, pulled Loki in that you heard Loki's words repeat themselves in your head. 'Until we meet again.' You smiled and nodded mostly to yourself as a small note appeared where Loki's feet had been. You allowed Thor to pick up the note and watched as his eyes flicked over the fancy font. You believed Loki's words and whispered softly to respond, "Until we meet again."


End file.
